Free Republic of Hurbanova
The Free Republic of Hurbanova was a short-lived break-away region from Lovia, covering the State of Oceana. It had been recognized by the states of Adlibita and Mäöres, but did not gain full autonomy from Lovia. The republic was formed after Oos Wes Ilava and Alexandru Latin declared the independence from Lovia on March 30, 2008, because they disagreed with the power of the Lovian monarch[http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hurbanova_Novine/Archive&oldid=16212 Hurbanova Novine, April 2008]. The Lovian police emprisoned the protesters soon after the declaration. The protests, most of them organized by the Organization for Support of the Hurbanovan Independence, calmed down. The founding of the republic led to an international crisis between Lovia on one side and Mäöres and Adlibita on the other side. It ended once with the closure of the controversial Alexandru Latin Trial when both Oos Wes Ilava and Alexandru Latin were sentenced to prison, and the State of Oceana was back in Lovian hands. Declaration of independence The declaration of independence was written by Oos Wes Ilava on March 30Source of the independence declaration, partially in English. :We of the Organization for Support of Hurbanovan Indepence, Oos Wes Ilava and Alexandru Latin, declared Hurbanova to be independent from the Lovian Kingdom. This has been done because the king has got too much power in Lovia and Libertas. To prevent Hurbanova becoming a small village in the eyes of the king, Hurbanova has become "The Free Republic Of Hurbanova". :This is not an attack against the King, but against the current political systems of Lovia and Libertas. Both countries should follow the rules of the UWN and create a law based on the Mäöreses and Adlibitas ones. :Supporters of the independency are welcome to live in Hurbanova, people who do not support the independency could better leave. Hurbanova will become no battle ground of conflicts, military and discussions. It will become a paradise, and ack Narasha 'Oshenna, Narasha o'Limburk, Narasha o'Slovenski and Narasha o'Romanski be edovelited! Chronology Sources are the article 2008 and the archives of the Hurbanova Novine. * 30 March 2008 - Oos Wes Ilava declares Hurbanova independent * 30 March 2008 - Foundation of the Hurbanova Novine and the Organization for Support of the Hurbanovan Independence. * 30 March 2008 - Locals in Hurbanova protest against the royal power and Oos Wes Ilava and Alexandru Latin are kept prisoner for almost a day for declaring the independence of Hurbanova and causing the civil unrest. The protests grow when the King states that he has "full power"According to the Hurbanova Novine. However, it's rather vague in which context the King stated it. * 31 March 2008 - The diplomatic crisis following on the declaration of independence of Hurbanova explodes and finally slows down after Oos Wes Ilava's apologies and the diplomatic armistice between Lovia, Hurbanova, Mäöres and the other UWN members. Relationships with Adlibita have worsened however. Afterwards, Oos Wes Ilava denies to have apoligized. * 31 March 2008 - Better Lovia, the second political party in the nation was founded, as a result of the Hurbanova crisis. Founding members were Alexandru Latin, Oos Wes Ilava and Marius Stefan. * 2 April 2008 - To show that they have "peaceful intentions", Latin and Ilava start a signature action for the Hurbanovan independence. * 2 April 2008 - Fights in Noble City result in a punishment for Adlibitan ambassador Marius Ştefan and politician Pierlot McCrooke. Rumors say that Adlibita or/and Mäöres will declare war upon Lovia, however this never happened. * 4 April 2008 - Both the Federal Police Act and the Local Police Act are accepted in the Second Chamber, resulting in the erection of a new policing system. * 6 April 2008 - Ilava tries to attract Limburgish people to Hurbanova to strengthen the back of the support for the independency. * 11 April 2008 - Lovia has officially left the United Wiki Nations as Congress accepted a proposal in the Second Chamber. The proposal of leaving the UWN was written after the Hurbanovan and Adlibitan problems. * 11 April 2008 - The Second Amendment is accepted in the Second Chamber. From now on the Lovian independence, unitarity and indivisibility are Constitutional issues. * 15 April 2008 - New protests, organized by the OSHI, appear in front of the Hurbanovan town hall as a protest against the Federal Police who had imprisoned Alexandru Latin for 9 days until the end of the trial. He doesn't get the possibility to defend himself. * 15 April 2008 - The Hurbanova Novine sets up an unofficial poll. Hurbanovans can vote for or against independence. * 16 April 2008 - After more escalations in Hurbanova, the Alexandru Latin Trial is started as the first Supreme Court Trial since the 2007 Constitution. Both HRH King Dimitri I of Lovia and George Matthews accuse Alexandru Latin and MOTC Oos Wes Ilava of violation of the privacy right and highly inappropriate behavior. * 20 April 2008 - Ilava has also been imprisoned until the end of the trial. * 24 April 2008 - The controversial Alexandru Latin Trial ends with the declarance of guilt by SC Judge Yuri Medvedev. Both defendants are imprisoned for several weeks or months and lost their citizen rights. Festivities Since Oshenna people do everything the other way round, they celebrate the declaration of independence of the Free Republic of Hurbanova on the 24th of April (i.e. the day of the controversial Trial). It has become tradition to slaughter a pig on Zaitestreate 'Oshenna in front of Ye Olde Pub, where massive barbecues are installed for the annual festivities. The 2014 edition attracted 2000 visitors, thanks to the performance of Ofurchunet Zosnul o'un Shen and Bivetlee Lásla (Narasha 'Oshenna Songsoftagoun) by Naselni Jazzeek. See also * Alexandru Latin Trial * Hurbanova References Category:Hurbanova Category:History Category:Oceana nationalism Category:Republicanism